


Affianced

by Starryfaris



Series: KenHina - Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Hinata arrives at the door of the house he lives in with Kenma. He enters, kicks off his shoes and as he is about to shout for Kenma he hears quick footfalls approaching.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: KenHina - Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Affianced

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. -_-

**Interviewer:** _Does the ritual you do before every game ensure you victory?_

Kenma is watching his TV screen intently, he’s just watched Hinata’s volleyball game and now he’s watching the live stream of the post game Interview with Hinata. The team won the game and Hinata was awarded MVP of the game.

 **Hinata:** _Ritual... no it has nothing to do with the game. I have the name of my Fiancée on my heart, I just kiss it with my hand to show he’s always with me._

Kenma takes a sharp intake of breath

**Interviewer:** _I wasn’t aware that you were engaged... congratulations_

**Hinata:** _*Chuckles* I’m not..._

Kenma watches the screen as Hinata looks into the camera, Kenma feels as though he’s looking straight at him.

 **Hinata:** _I just hope he says yes_

Hinata smiles and moves out of frame. Kenma switches the TV off and exhales the breath he’d been holding. The butterflies in his stomach are going crazy. He feels so happy he wants to cry.

Twenty minutes have passed and Kenma is pacing up and down his house, every few moments he stops at the front door to see if the handle is twisting. Where is he? He thinks.

Hinata arrives at the door of the house he lives in with Kenma. He enters, kicks off his shoes and as he is about to shout for Kenma he hears quick footfalls approaching.

He looks up to see Kenma running at him, his quick reflexes allow him to drop the flowers and bags he has in his hands so he can catch his lover in time.

The force of Kenma colliding with him causes Hinata to take a couple of steps back before he steadies himself. Kenma wraps his legs around Hinata’s waist and his arms around his neck.

“Yes" Kenma mumbles

Hinata chuckles, “What?”

Kenma lifts his head up and kisses Hinata on the lips, “Yes" he says as he breaks the kiss. He then starts peppering Hinata’s face with kisses, punctuating each kiss with the word yes.

Hinata laughs, “Okay Okay" He says as he looks at Kenma lovingly. “Let me ask you properly”

Kenma smiles, he peels himself off Hinata so he’s standing in front of him.

Hinata picks up the flowers, takes Kenma’s hand and leads him into the living room. He hands the flowers to Kenma. While still holding his hand, Hinata gets down on one knee, with his free hand he searches his jacket pocket for the velvet box. He takes it out and looks up at Kenma. 

“Kenma, your endless love and support mean everything to me, everyday I wake up with a smile because I know you’re right there beside me. You make me love you more each day and when I think of forever I think of you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes" Kenma says, his eyes brimming with tears

Hinata lets Kenma’s hand fall to the side. He takes the ring out of the box and puts his hand out to accept Kenma’s hand again. He slips the ring on, it sits perfectly on Kenma’s finger.

Kenma places the flowers down on the table beside him and then cups Hinata’s face as the latter gets up, they share their first kiss as an engaged couple. 

“I love you" Kenma says in between their kisses

“I love you” Hinata says once they’ve separated

Hinata stands there looking at his love, he’s only just noticed the shirt and trousers Kenma is wearing.

“Hang on, why are you wearing your formal clothes?" Hinata asks

Hinata gasps as he watches Kenma fall on one knee, he holds out an open velvet box, the ring shining as it reflects the light. Kenma takes Hinata’s left hand and holds it.

“Shoyo, from the moment I met you, you’ve showed me what it means to be loved. Even though I’m not the easiest person to love, you bear it with such patience and understanding. My heart feels full knowing how fortunate I am to have you. Will you marry me?”

“YES" Hinata shouts, Kenma takes the ring and places it on Hinata’s finger. Hinata doesn’t hesitate before pulling Kenma up to a hug.

“When did you plan this?” Hinata asks while squeezing Kenma tighter.

“I’ve had the ring for a while, I just wanted to find the right time.” Kenma says

“I’m so happy." Hinata grins as he pulls away

As Kenma was about to open his mouth, Hinata’s stomach growls. He looks at Kenma sheepishly.

Kenma laughs, he extends his hand. “Come on, I made us something to eat.”

“You did?” Hinata asks taking Kenma’s hand

“Yeah, I knew you’d be hungry" Kenma smiles as he leads Hinata to the kitchen.

“Hey" Hinata says pulling Kenma to a stop. Kenma looks at him quizzically.

“I can’t wait to marry you.” Hinata says with a soft smile.

Kenma smiles, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do an engagement fic for my babies. I didn’t do them justice. 😭😭 Also the name on his heart could be a tattoo or it could be metaphorical, who knows.


End file.
